The Witching Hour
by Sunshine Green
Summary: Raven fic. I've posted this story once before, but removed it since i didn't get any reviews. So if you want more, Review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

So this is a story about Raven. No, not Raven and BB, not Raven and Robin. Not Raven and Kid Flash, even though he is her boyfriend… The main char is RAVEN. There'll be other romances as well but mainly Raven. How she fells, what are her thoughts and dreams, and also how others feel about her. I think I made it pretty clear. Comment me, or I'll put a curse on you. Nah, I'm just kidding, I love you. What?! You don't love me? I hate you! REVIEW, you bastard!

I have always hated the darkness.

The darkness within the human soul.

Within my soul.

I have struggled to gaze into the light for years. I have tried to embrace what my mother bestowed upon me.

My humanity.

Though being here among friends.

I still feel the darkness in my soul grow.

And a hunger for emotion.

I have always hated the darkness.

I have always hated a part of myself.

May I have your applauds? No? then read the next chapter D


	2. Chapter 1

D Here's first chapter. Enjoy!

_Azarath. She was in Azarath. Her home. Her sanctuary. So full of life. She and her mother was sitting on the terrace in the palace. Her mother stood behind her, brushing her long hair. _

Azarath Matrion Zinthos

"_Raven, your friend is here." Her mother said, smiling down at her. _

"_Thanks" she replied. She slowly began levitating down to the door. It was only about a hundred metres down. It was nothing. Well, it wouldn't have been if she'd have her powers under control. After only 50 metres of levitating, she started falling. She tried to scream, but she was shocked by fear. _

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

_Her death came closer as the ground came further. She closed her, she wouldn't see it. She counted the seconds. Her death was upon her. Now. Now… it should have been now. She opened her eyes, and looked up at the smiling face. His skin was pale, and his eyes red. Not like demonic red, just like if he was wearing red contact lens. Then his eyeballs were black. His hair was the darkest of black, short, except the fringe. The fringe was long, so it covered one of his eyes. The fringe was also blood red. _

"_Hey, Lasher" She said, realising he had just saved her, by levitating into the air and grabbing her. She looked at his hands. His nails were black, not from nail polish. He was just born with them. _

"_Be careful. You might trip." He responded teasingly._

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

"_Don't be cocky" she responded monotonic. _

"_Never am" he said, while putting her down on the ground. His leather coat moved with the wind, just like her cloak. He had a scarf, in the same blood red colour as his eyes, around his neck. In a smooth move he laid his hand on her cheek, removing some hair from her face. Dark energies quickly came to his hands, just like when she did her own magic, forming a rose. "There. Now you won't have trouble watching your step any longer." She sent him a stiff stare. "Don't be like that" He said, dragging her closer to him, in a hug. _

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she woke up. Her levitation had been disturbed… again! "What do you want, Beast Boy?" she asked the small green fly on the window.

"Ehe" it giggled nervously and turned into the green human. "I'm just checking up on you. You seem ill, and…" he continued before Raven interrupted:

"I'm fine. Get lost!" He ran out of her room fast. She sighed irritated. "More dreams. Can't I have one undisturbed meditation for once?" she asked out to no one. She sighed again and sat down into the air. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

_She slowly opened her eyes. The moonlight shined through the window, idyllic matching Lasher's pale naked skin. He was holding her arms around him, still fast asleep. She cuddled up to him, running her hands over his tattoo. It was a pentagram. Not the satanic one. The Satanists had actually taken the pentagram from the Wicca religion, and just turned it upside down. So instead of a star upside down, it was a simple normal star with a circle around it._

_She hugged him tightly. "Already up?" he asked half awake. _

"_Yea… couldn't sleep." She replied slowly. "I think something's wrong." _

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

"_I'd agree. Something's up." He said worried. He stood up and took on his pants again. "Any idea what it is?" _

_She put on her suit and cloak before answering. "Something demonic" _

_He nodded slowly. "Better check your books." He kissed her once before, starting to go through the books. "Actually I think it's better to make a ritual." He said grinning. _

"_Okay?" she replied confused. "What for?" _

"_Identifying." He mumbled. He waved his hands, letting the dark energies surround some __bowls and a candle. "You got some light?"_

"_Yea" she answered, finding some match in her drawer. "Here you are"_

"_Thanks" he smiled at her. He stroke the match and turned on the candle. "Let's see… "He draw a pentagram on the floor, letting the 3 bowls and the candle stand by a jag of the star each. He then took a crystal from his pocket and put it by the last jag. "Hear these words, hear my cries. Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I call you near. Come to me and settle here. Show me what I wish to see: The demon's face. Let it be" He massed, his face cramped for a second, before he looked scared at her._

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

"_What?" she asked worried. He seemed more pale then usual. Like unnaturally white. "What's the matter?" she yelled. _

"_It's… It's your father. He's here"__ He coughed. The small amount of colour he had left quickly left his skin. _

"_What do you mean he's here?" she asked hysterical. The roof got ripped away, and a gigantic red demon appeared. _

"_I mean, he's here" he said getting paler and paler. "Go warn the mortals"_

"_But…" _

"_Go!" He said before kissing her, sending her away._

She woke up, breathing heavily. "For crying out loud!" she swore, getting up from the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

So I've made a new rule; no new chapters unless someone rewrite. So if you like my stories, tell me. Here's chapter 2.

WARNING: Cheasy song-fic. Though I do have a reason for them to burst into song, but that will be revealed in a later chapter.

She woke up, breathing heavily. "Damn it!!!" she swore, getting up from the floor. Her TT-communicator was beeping loudly, while blinking red. _"Raven! Where the hell are you?!" _Kid Flash's voice yelled from it. "Wally!" she gasped before letting the dark energies surround her and fly her as a black raven to the fighting scene.

She landed as the energies disappeared. She took a quick look around on the scene. Some kind of shore. Lots of the other titans were here. The usual gang of course: Aqualad, Kid Flash, Jinx, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. But also Bumblebee, Hot Spot and Speedy were there. Some gigantic emerald was being held hostage by some creatures. They actually looked exactly like shadows… wait a minute… that was shadows! Were they fighting shadows?!

She summoned her dark energies. In one big blast she sent it out consuming everything and everyone. Then she banished the shadows, without the emerald.

"Where the hell where you?!" Robin yelled while helping Bumblebee up.

"I was.. asleep…" she answered him. She didn't feel like telling them about her dream. It wasn't important right now.

"Asleep?!" Robin spit. "Asleep?!" he repeated. "Your friends are fighting for their life, and you're busy sleeping?!" His eyes were thundering. This wasn't like Raven. She was always there, and most of the time they really depended on her.

"Well, I saved you, didn't I?" she responded quietly. She was in a bad mood already. The whole Lasher-dream had really messed with her. And now Robin was yelling at her, after she saved his life? Speaking of ungrateful little twat!

"If you had been here earlier, then maybe we wouldn't have to almost die!" he yelled. "Star almost got her head chopped off!"

"I can't be awake 24/7! I'm doing my best here!" she snapped.

"No you're not! You're not even trying! Get your act together!"

"Get my act together?! At least I'M not the one thinking I'm better than everyone else!"

"Right now you're clearly not! I'm the leader here, so just get your act TOGETHER!"

"Well, you're a lousy leader!"

"I wasn't the one dooming the world to my father's rei-"

"Back off, Robin!" Wally snapped at him. "You're way out of line!"

That was like a psychological slap in the face. Her lip began to quiver as the salty water formed behind her eyes.

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

She stared at them as the dark energies slowly covered her. "Raven, don't." Wally said slowly. She closed her eyes as she spread her wings. In a flap she was gone. No more excuses. She had to leave.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,_

"Great job, Robin!" Kid Flash snapped at Robin sending him a furious glare before running. It didn't take him long to reach the T-Tower. He fastened into Raven's room, and saw how fast she had packed her things. "Raven."

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

She stood up from the circle. She turned to him, her face bathed in tears. He walked towards her, but some kind of force field was restraining him from entering the circle. He let him self drown in her eyes. She moved her hand to her side of the force field as he laid his own hand on the same spot on his side. He opened his mouth to speak but only air came out. A tear dropped on her chin as she tried to speak too, but instead. She sang:

"_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_"

She sighed slightly. She knew he wouldn't take this well. She felt a certain bond with him, and she knew he felt it too. He couldn't do anything, she needed a break from everything and everyone. Even him.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one t__hing that I tried to hold on to_

She sighed as she walked back to the middle, slowly singing:

"_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine_"

She turned to face his eyes, begging her to stay.

"_I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to"_

She turned her back to him again. She began humming her spell. She didn't expect him to answer her. But, to her surprise he did. And in the most unusual way ever:

"_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to__"_

She closed her eyes as the spell ended. The symbols started to light white, before they began flying around her. They joined her body making it explode in a million star sparks. He sighed sadly watching the star snow fall to the ground.

"_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake_"

He made a fist of his hands trying to overcome the agony he felt.

"_You're my shooting star"_

I know it's been ages since I've updated, but if you want me to update, kick me a mail and give me a wake-up call =)

Song:  
Name: Goodbye to You

Artist: Michelle Branch


	4. Chapter 3

Yaaaayz I got reviews =D I would like to thank my one noble fan xD Anyway, I realised I haven't been making clear in the stories when the AN stopped. I apologize. Anyways here's the third chapter ^.^

------------------------

"Great job, Robin" Kid flash said, and in a blink of an eye he was gone. He really wasn't realising what just happened. He felt Starfire look at him. He knew she was just as lost in all this as he were. "Robin?" she asked slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Star." He replied. He walked up to the glimmering emerald and laid his hand on it.

"Well, if you ask me it's all for the better." Jinx said. She had never liked Raven, and Raven had always had a problem with her. Stupid Witch.

He turned around as he started to count the members. "Where's Aqualad?" The second after had asked, Aqualed came flying up from the water. "You will never believe what I found!" he stated. "Down there. Under the water is a castle. A freaking castle! And that's not the best part. It's made of gold! GOLD! Pure gold!"

"Yea, yea. Move will ya?" Beast Boy said while waving his hands in front of Aqualad. In the blink if an eye the green teenager had turned into a whale in the water. "All aboard on St. BB-Express" he joked.

"We have to get back, Robin." Bumblebee said. She helped him carry the emerald into the mouth of Whale-Boy. "Can you handle this one alone?"

"Of course." He answered. She nodded once before the honour's titans ran off. "Titans. Time to go." The titans joined him in the whale, and soon the only thing giving them a way to see was the light from the starbolt in Starfire's hand.

"Robin…" she began. She wasn't sure how to ask this without making him feel guilty. "I think you should apologize to Raven."

"I know, Star." He sighed. "As soon as we get back home." She gave him a slight kiss on the cheek before going back to the group of titans. He felt awful. He had seriously hurt his best friend, and as a leader he should be able to control his emotions. He sighed again and leaned against the cheek of Beast Boy. And without even noticing, he began singing:

"_What if I lead the way  
What if I make mistakes  
What if I change the world  
What if I take the blame_"

Starfire worried. Which she rarely did. Somehow she knew that her friend wouldn't be at home, when they returned. A tear trilled down her cheek in slow motion. She peered over at Robin as he out of the blue began to sing. And now it was her turn:

"_I remember going back to the place we used to lay  
But I keep losing track  
And now the days they all turn black  
And our dreams all start to fade  
But there's no turning back__"_

Jinx rolled her eyes at the duet. Who cared if Raven was gone? She sure didn't. Stupid witch. It wasn't like it was the end of the world. She tried to shut her mouth, but this was really just too ridiculous. So she figured she would join this little serenade in the most sarcastic voice she knew:

"_Cause the world keeps turning  
And my heart's still burning_"

Unfortunately, for Jinx her singing only made Robin be even louder when he continued the song:

"_What if I change the world  
If I lead the way  
What if I be the one who takes the blame  
What if I can't go on without you  
What if I go away  
What if I don't_"

"_What if I don't_" Star repeated. BB then opened his mouth revealing a sandy beach. As she wandered on shore she realized they were inside an underwater cave, and right up a small hill was a golden palace. It was truly a remarkable sight. The walls curved in the same round shape as the cave. Around them were small stars to light the cave up. Maybe it was fireflies. Maybe it was fairies. She had completely forgotten about their song when Cyborg continued:

"_Now I'm slowly, giving up  
As the world keeps losing faith  
And you still turn your back  
Now the path I follow takes a tool on me, on you  
But there's no turning back_"

"_Cause the world keeps turning  
And my heart's still burning_"

Jinx mumbled. It wasn't like she could just drop out of the song… It was actually a little bit like it wasn't her own voice. Like she –had- to sing or she would die.

So there he stood. All alone. His stomach was a whirlwind of emotions at the moment. He was furious at Robin for causing her to leave. He was sad for her feeling like she had to leave. He was mad at himself for letting her leave in the first place.

"_I'll be waiting here_

_I'll be waiting here_"

He fisted his hands as he felt his eyes fill with water. He refused to cry over a girl he hadn't even kissed. It just wasn't him.

"_I'll be waiting here_

_For you to call me_"

He had no idea what to do now. He didn't feel like staying. He felt like running far away. Far far away. But where could he go. 5 minutes and he'll be back at the same spot. Besides… She might come back…

"_What if I lead the way  
What if I graduate  
What if I change the world  
Would you still remember me?  
What if I lead the way  
What if I graduate  
What if I change the world  
And I found the words to tell you what you mean to me_"

Yea, that was it. He had to stay. If he left she might come back, and if he weren't here to pursue her to stay, she might leave again. And that couldn't happen.

"_I'll be waiting here  
I'll be waiting here  
I'll be waiting here  
For you to call me_"

So that's what he decided. He sat down. Placed his palms behind him, and began starring at the spot she disappeared at.

"_I'll be waiting here  
I'll be waiting here  
I'll be waiting here_"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh your god! I have another reader! That's freakin' amazing! I want to thank go-.. I mean.. me xD And whoever made Teen Titans.. and whoever came up with because it is amazing! Anyway, I never really thought I'd get this far in the story so I'm a bit blank atm. Besides I'm doing The State competition for the Thespian Society (Thespian = Acting and stuff) plus a musical at my school, so I'm a bit busy, but I'll write! As long as I have reviewers I will write! I think.. I kinda need my muse as well.. ANYWAY, on with the story!

**A/N:** Sorry! I just realized as I was writing the chapter that I had written the wrong name in chapter two… The Kid Flash in this story is NOT Bart Allen. It's Wally West. Doh!... I could just slap someone for not telling me what the hell I was thinking. SORRY! So just pretend it's been him all along and we'll never talk about it again.

-------------------

"Well…" Jinx began. "That was weird.." She was obviously referring t the singing that had just been going on. Suddenly, everyone turned their eyes to her, which clearly made her feel a bit uncomfortable. "Well, it was!"

"No, you're right." Star spoke. "But, it was kind of nice."

They were sitting in the sand in front of the gold doors. Aqualad was trying to translate runes on the cover, while Cyborg was scanning them to check them in his databanks. "Where do you suppose Kid Flash went?" Jinx asked her. Now, this might seem a bit odd to you. Jinx and Starfire, once lethal enemies, talking together as friends. This is when you have to remember Starfire's firgiving nature and Jinx' wish to change. They had grown quite attached over the last few months.

"He might have gone after Raven," she suggested in her usual optimistic tune. "It seems they had something going on ever since you two joined us."

"It does doesn't it." Jinx responded hugging her knees into her. She looked over at the guys who was trying desperately to open the doors with mere force. Her powers were no use in this case. "I'll go check the beach for leads, okay?" she said as she got up and began walking. She could feel Star's worried look in her neck, but they both knew she just needed to be alone for a little.

It was a terrible feeling she had. Like all her protection had gone away. With Raven gone who would get rid of the Shadow-men. Her whole body was jingling with a danger-sense. And then again, it seemed the air around her was the one jingling. She sighed as she was perfectly aware of what was to come. She sighed again as she just gave into the music.

"_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_"

This was the weirdest thing. What was with all the sudden music?! Not that she minded it… It was very good for cleansing your emotions… As long as no one heard. She sighed deeply as she leaned up against the wall, her arms hanging loosely down her sides.

"_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
__I think it's not to be_"

She slid down the wall, her eyes filled with tears. She guessed she should've seen that he never would have eyes for her. In the months where it had just been the two of them he had gone out with a gazillion girls. Not in his hero costume, of course, as Wally West of course. It was killing her everytime.

"_And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not_"

Still she had thought, hoped, that now it would be different. He hadn't gone on a date for months… Not since they settled in the Tower. She had hoped it was because of her. She was wrong. It was because of her.

"_It's never to become  
For I am not the one_"

------------------------

Tadaaaah. Okay, so I'll be called a lot for musical practise the next couple of weeks (We open in less than three weeks =O ) So I prolly won't update until then.. And sorry for the mistake! xD Don't shoot me..

Song

Name: Sally's Song

From: Nightmare Before Christmas


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't write a new chapter unless someone reviewed. After this there'll be no more chapters if no one comments. Review bloody hell! Oh, and I changed the rating to M, just in case I don something they don't think is age appropriate.. Like swearing. Okay, I had to put in a song to make the chapter work.

-------------------

The rain was pouring down on the busy main street. The cars were flashing by. The walkers were yelling insults at each other. Somewhere a window could be heard chinking. This was the bad part of town. Now of course, you could say that the entire city was bad, but that would only be from the eyes of a new-comer. And Selina Kyle defiantly was not a new-comer. Gotham City had been her home for many years, and she would like to keep it that way. Now someone might be asking: "Whot's a hi-class thief like yaself doin' in a hood like this?"

Now that's the question isn't it?

Truth be told, she was out spying. Yes, yes, curiosity killed the cat. But, something was going on, and it was big, and she wanted it to stop. It felt otherworldly. And not in the Joker kind of way. More in the Ra's al Ghul kind of way. It was creepy. She could feel it tingle on her shoulderblades, as toxin from the Scarecrow. Like if she was being watched. She smirked. "Don't let your eyeballs fall out now."

The black cape moved as a shadow around him. Silently he moved closer to her, moving to her side. Together they watched the blinking street lights, the broken windows, the car races. He ought to take care of these things, but for now, just for a moment, he would like to just stay here in silence.

So there they stood. Silent as always. But it wasn't an awkward silence like teenagers seem to have every freaking time they like someone. No, this was a comfortable silence. A kind of escape from reality. Like when a guy like a girl he really likes, and she leans in to him, and he holds her in his arms even though they aren't a couple, and he thinks 'Please make her mine'. This was nothing like that. He knew that they would never be together, because both of them had realised that there was more important things than love. Like theft and vigilante justice. They had both realised that life is like a cake, and love is a kind of frosting. Maybe that frosting just isn't good for you. The cake is still pretty good.

"So," he started his deep voice whispering through the silence like a base guitar. "What's the news?"

Great job, Bruce. What's the news? You're such a swelling romantic. Doh!

Her eyes batted in the night, as she could just see the white of the Dark Knight's eyes. She was very much aware that they would have to play the cat after the mouse if she didn't spilled out. She would get away of course, but she wanted this thing to end. The sooner the better. "I don't know. Something weird."

"Something weird?" he repeated askingly. What's that supposed to mean, he was about to ask, but then she pointed down at the street.

They were walking very close together, their shoulders inches from each other. _Should I hold her hand? _He wondered looking at how their fingers were just barely touching. "This is here.." she said nervously. "Thanks for walking me home."

"No worries" he replied trying not to stare at her too much. He knew what the other guys thought of her. Ghetto. Poorly dressed. Obnoxious voice. But not to him. She was his prom queen. He just had to find a way to ask her. But why would she go out with a white boy like him? She was so beautiful. That chocolate smooth skin. The ghetto-like attitude, without being annoying. That voice that could send him to dreamland in an instant. The curly afro hair.

She looked into his eyes, and she anted to say something. Just something before he had to leave and she'd have to return to her own life. She didn't want to go back. Right now she felt like a princess. And he was her prince in shining armour. Yes, he was white. Yes, they were from different places. But she was falling for him and she liked it. Those blue eyes, that blond hair. He wasn't very tall, and she had deliberately avoided wearing heels ever since she met him.

_Should I kiss her? _He heard his own voice ask in his head. They were so close and he really wanted to. Her leaning against the doorframe, and himself leaning his weight on his elbow next to her head. He tilted his head as he smiled her, trying to cover up how nervous he really was. She smiled back. Oh that smile. Did she want him to kiss her? No that was a silly thought. She was an African American goddess, and he was just sk8er boi white trash. Still, wouldn't it be wonderful? He could see them holding hands, as they walked to school on Monday. Just in his imagination. And what good would that do anyway? She probably had all kinds of expectations on kissing ability, and not being a virgin and sizes and the Lord knows what. No, No. This wouldn't work. But right now… Right now those eyes were telling him it would. Kiss. He wanted it so much right now. But he couldn't. Smilingly, he moved his hand to her cheek and caressed it lightly. The he waved at her as he left.

So there she stood. Looking after him. The rain started falling, but she didn't care. She would watch him as long as she could. And for some unknown reason, she broke out into song.

"_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows"_

She leaned against the wall, wow. So this was love? It was a wonderful feeling. If she could just tell him how she felt. That'd make everything so much easier… But what if he didn't feel the same? The rejection would just be too much to handle…

"_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head"_

She looked after him, and he waved with that silly smile before he turned the corner. He was out of sight, for now. But tomorrow she'd see him again, and it'd be wonderful.

"_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..."_

She tapped down the stairs, as girls from all over her street came to join her, in perfectly straight lines behind her, doing synchronized dancing, like they'd rehearsed it! And they were al singing in tune, in perfect harmony.

"_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say"_

"You're right that is a bit weird." The dark knight told his feline thief. It looked like something from Barbera's musicals. This was way weird. He sighed deeply as he looked over at her. If she only knew. Somehow, he was sure she did. And somehow he knew she felt the same, but they were just too different to start a relationship. And then for some unknown reason he beg – "No!" he burst out, having Selina jump up in the air in surprise.

"What is it?" she asked clearly trying to be on guard for whatever was pricking the bat. Her claws were out and she sniffed the air around her to get a scent of the villain. Nothing. What the heck was this about?

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

The words laid thick in his mind, they wanted to come out, or he'd combust! "I have to go," he said and quickly, ran from roof top to roof top to get away. What was this singing, and why did it appear now? What was the point of this musical evil? He'd find out, but now that he was alone he could let out the words that so demandingly needed his attention.

"_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it.."_

"_You're worth it…"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Song: **Things I'll never say

**Artist: **Avril Lavigne

**Album:** Let Go

Now review or I won't update, I've been having this chapter laying around for almost a year now, just because no one reviewed.


End file.
